


Triangle Cult

by GravityUndefined



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Cult, M/M, Priests, Smut, all seeing eye cult, constellation child
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-23
Updated: 2015-09-23
Packaged: 2018-04-23 01:46:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4858478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GravityUndefined/pseuds/GravityUndefined
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dipper Pines, the blessed boy as some may call him. The boy born from a constellation, who left its imprint on his forehead.<br/>In the strong religious town of Gravity Falls this boy found his (un)fortune. On his 20th birthday he would be introduced into the cult of the All Seeing Eye. Dipper had prayed and wished for this day to never come but the townsfolks had never forgotten. Reminding Dipper almost daily of his fate, the people were overly nice to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Triangle Cult

**Author's Note:**

> Hi it's me again :D  
> I hope you guys like this one-shot  
> if there's any grammar mistakes please don't hesitate to let me know ^^ as english is not my native language and I know I fuck up more than once :p
> 
> if you want an idea of how Dipper looks like in this piece, then be sure to take a look here  
> http://gravityundefined.deviantart.com/art/Priest-Dipper-sketch-562049533?ga_submit_new=10%253A1443028615

Dipper Pines, the blessed boy as some may call him. The boy born from a constellation, who left its imprint on his forehead.  
In the strong religious town of Gravity Falls this boy found his (un)fortune. On his 20th birthday he would be introduced into the cult of the All Seeing Eye. Dipper had prayed and wished for this day to never come but the townsfolks had never forgotten. Reminding Dipper almost daily of his fate, the people were overly nice to him.

The day before his 20th birthday, several people came by, washing him and clothing him. He wouldn’t be allowed to sleep that night. He was dressed in ceremonial clothing, a black priest jacket with underneath a black robe that only covered below his middle. On top of that he received a dark red open robe with a large hood that was draped over his shoulders elegantly. The sleeves were wide and way too long but everyone assured him that’s how they were supposed to be. Dipper had noticed that on the inside of his robes were ancient runes in golden stitched.

Dipper had to stay awake all night, several people from the town visiting him to help him through. They all said the same however, of how proud they were of Dipper and of how lucky he was. He himself was feeling far from lucky, he had been separated from his family months ago. The thoughts of his goodbyes to his parents were the ones that didn’t hurt as much as the others. Stan and Mabel on the other hand… They still ripped Dipper’s heart apart. Never had he seen Stan so emotional, over the years he and Stan had bonded. Hell, Stan had even taught him how to talk to girls.  
Dipper chuckled to this. He had always wanted to be able to talk to girls like any other… And here he was, waiting to be taken away by a cult. Probably to never see any girls anymore nor his family.

Dipper looked up when there was another knock on the door to the room he was held in. Seeing a familiar redhead walk in with a nervous yet honest smile.

“Hey there Dips.”

“Hey Wendy.” Dipper managed a smile.

“How are you?” she asked as she sat down on the chair in front of him.

“I don’t think it matters how I am… Thank you for asking tho. You’re the first to ask how I am, all the others only talk about how lucky I am and how excited I must be…”

“Oh I’m so sorry Dipper… Mabel and Stan… They tried everything to stop this but even authorities won’t listen… And the authorities of another city say they don’t want to get involved in something like this…”

“Tell them I love them please… And that I always will. I don’t mind being taken, as long as they’re safe.”

“Oh Dipper! I’m gonna miss you so much.” Wendy burst into tears as she threw her arms around Dipper. “Please Dipper! Know we all love you and if we could do something we would change this!” Wendy continued to sob into his robed, Dipper silently stroking her red locks.  
The door banged open and two men in black robes came in.

“What are-“ Dipper was interrupted halfway his words when Wendy was violently yanked away from his arms.  
“WENDY!”

“DIPPER!” he could still see the tears streaming down her face and god did he wish he could comfort her.

“TELL STAN AND MABEL I LOVE THEM PLEASE!” he yelled as one of the men held him back and dragged Wendy violently out of the room. Dipper could hear Wendy sob and curse which only made his heart clench even more.

“No one is allowed to touch you in holy wardrobe.” The man holding Dipper back told him.

“She didn’t mean to!” the man forced Dipper to sit back down into his chair and he just slumped his head and shoulders.

The man left and a few moments later came in the same woman that had dressed him, with what seemed new robes. Changing his robes Dipper was rather absentminded.

After that Dipper sat in the room for quite some while alone, being closely monitored so he wouldn’t fall asleep.  
Two men returned to the room and Dipper tensed up, they both wore the recognizable triangle around their neck. A small golden triangle no larger than your fingernail.

“It’s time.” Without thought Dipper just stood up and followed the men, they had told him before what he had to do when this happened. He followed them into a corridor that lead underground into what seemed like another huge building. In front of them was a huge hall that lead to other rooms. Dipper was guided to the one at the end of the hall, behind the golden statue of what seemed like a triangular god.

The room was huge, decorated completely in dark red and shiny yellow gold. In the middle of the room was an altar, which they had told Dipper to go in front of and kneel on the floor. That was the last thing he knew he had to do.  
Dipper knelt in front of the big altar, fighting a bit with his robes which wasn’t easy either since his oversized sleeves. Once he was on his knees in front of the altar one of the men came up behind him.  
His head was yanked back by his hair and he was told to stay put. The man returned with a silver chain that had a larger triangle with one eye hanging from it and put it around Dipper’s neck.

The other priests started praying as the man yanked his hair again and Dipper hissed in return. He had taken Dipper’s front bangs so his birthmark was fully exposed.  
The man murmured something before he put his hand in a bowl next to him and pressed his hand against Dipper’s birthmark. The liquid burned with numbness and Dipper felt dizzy.  
His head started pounding and his sight became white, the priests could see the young mans glow with a fierce blue. Everyone stepped back and left the room. Apparently the ritual was over for them but now for Dipper.

Panic spread through his body when his vision went completely white and he could feel the burning numbness spread over his body. Several, what seemed like gibberish, words left his mouth unwillingly. All his muscles tensed up and Dipper was sure he was going to die. Then in a flash it was over and Dipper could gasp for air again, falling face down into the altar.

Dipper heaved and a string of drool connected his mouth to the altar. That had certainly been something he hadn’t expected.

“That was quite a show!” a sudden voice beamed. And that Dipper hadn’t expected either. When he looked up, there was the triangular god he had seen earlier. The one hanging around his neck.

“God I loved it! Finally I get what I want, I can tell you kid, I’ve been waiting years for you!” a god had been waiting for Dipper?

“For me?” Dipper repeated.

“Yea kid, for you, to finally make you mine.” The god laughed.

“Y-yours?”

“Yupp, taking your body, all to myself.”

“L-lust is a sin!” Dipper beamed, backing away from the altar. Wasn’t this supposed to be a god?!

“HA! I’m a demon kid, not a ‘god’.” Dipper’s eyes widened which he wished he hadn’t when this demon radiated a bright white light. When the light faded he could see a tall blonde man standing there. The man had light blonde hair falling gently along his face and piercing gold eyes with triangular pupils. His caramel skin actually fit his blond hair perfectly.  
All Dipper could feel was warmth embracing his being, gone were the worries about this cult, gone was his clenching heart. He could feel it beat steadily in his chest again.

“Now Dipper… Please stand up.” Dipper did as the man told him to and scrambled back up. Once he was straight up, the blonde came closer to him.

“The robes fit you so perfectly, I picked them out for you.”

“Picked them out for me?” Dipper was entranced, the man gently touched his cheek and Dipper felt the warmth spread.

“Yes, especially for you, for us, today into eternity.” The man slipped his other arm around the smaller boy’s waist, holding him tightly into his own form.  
The warmth washing over Dipper’s made him moan in silence.

“God...” Dipper sighed.

“Please call me Bill.” The man above him grinned.

“O-okay… Bill…”

“I love the way it rolls off your tongue.” Bill giggled, he seemed so cheerful. Dipper felt Bill’s weight tugging at him and in one swift move they had switched place and Dipper was now sprawled out on the altar. His robes were sprawled out wide around him and his sleeves fell over the edge of the altar above his head.  
Bill’s hands roamed Dipper’s body and the smaller only squirmed beneath the touch, trying to move but his robes felt too heavy. Pushing open the dark red robe even further Bill was met with the black clothing. One by one he opened each button on the jacket and Dipper tensed up a little with each button. Once he reached the last button he pushed the jacket open and stared at the scene in front of him. A flushed Dipper with a bared chest, arms trapped in his way too long and heavy sleeves above his head. Bill licked his lips and lowered his head, pressing a soft kiss to Dipper’s lips. He could feel the younger tense beneath him but soon enough relaxed into it and Bill could’ve sworn he felt Dipper move with him.

Hand trailed from his hips up to his bare chest as lips traced from his mouth to his neck. Placing open mouthed kisses on sensitive spots, Bill received several moans from the figure beneath him.

“You’re so precious Dipper…” Bill murmured. He gently pinched of his nipples to receive the most delicious moan from the squirming boy. Wanting to hear more he leaned down his face and licked the other pink nub.

“Ah… B-Bill…” Dipper desperately wanted to throw his arms around the man’s neck but the pleasure numbed his body in a nice way and he couldn’t manage the strength to lift his arms. The younger man only squirmed more when the taller groped his junk through his robes. Quickly drawing out reactions from the boy. Dipper had started a silent mantra which consisted of moans and murmurs of Bill’s name. Bill could feel his reaction through the robe, hard and wet.

Soon enough Bill pulled up the black robe that only covered him below his middle. Black leathered gloves wrapped around Dipper’s member and he gasped. The weird feeling of leather to skin turned him on more than it should have. Slowly Bill started pumping up and down, occasionally rubbing his head using the pre-cum as lube.  
By now Dipper was a heaving mess, eyes blown wide with lust and his mind clouded by sex. But all too soon the stroking stopped and Dipper looked up to Bill. The taller slowly straddled Dipper and seductively bit his glove, pulling it off his hand. Repeating the action with his other hand, Dipper watched his every movement.

Bill’s hands gripped his own thighs and rubbed his legs, enjoying the others eyes following his movements. His hands traveled higher up his own body, coming so close to his own hardness but purposely avoiding the area. When his hands reached the collar of the yellow tailcoat he was wearing, it quickly flew to the ground. He repeated the same action, hands on his thighs, traveling higher until the point where they met the first button to his button up shirt. Agonizingly slow he undid them one by one, revealing his chest to the younger man laying beneath him. His shirt soon followed the tailcoat on the ground. Bill put his hands behind his own neck and let them slip down slowly and erotically, he was making a show of it. When they once again came close to his manhood he played with the button on his pants for a few moments before popping it open. Undoing his pants he slowly got off the boy again so he could rid them properly. Dipper could see the hardness all too clearly through his boxers and his own was now painfully throbbing, leaking drops of pre-cum.

Bill grinned as he could all too easily read the boy’s mind. His thumbs gripped the edge of his boxers and pulled them down, sighing when his erection was freed of its confines. Dipper’s eyes slowly widened at the sight, Bill could have easily been a god with had been given him.

“Like what you see?” Bill grinned looking at Dipper who frowned a bit and turned his head away.  
“I’ll take that as a yes.” The deep red color on Dipper’s cheeks only deepened. Bill snapped his fingers and a small bottle fell from the air. Popping the lid Bill put the lube on his fingers.

Dipper gasped surprised at the cold feeling against his bottom cheeks. Bill twirled his finger around the ring of muscles, watching Dipper’s facial expression change from confusion to realization to panic and curiosity. Lifting himself a bit higher on the boy Bill could now reach his neck with his mouth, giving silent kisses. Dipper yelled out when Bill suddenly bit down hard on his neck, trusting in two fingers at the same time. He could feel him clench down on his fingers making Bill moan out in silence. And god that sounded heavenly to Dipper. The uncomfortable and painful feeling soon ebbed away to pleasure as Bill starting moving his fingers in and out. Bill reached down to his own erection to give it a couple of strokes when Dipper’s body went rigid.

“Aaah AAAH…” Dipper moaned out loudly as a string of drool made its way down his face into the altar beneath him. Damn that had felt good Dipper thought to himself as he started meeting up with Bill’s fingers.

“Eager now aren’t we?” Bill chuckled.  
“Beg for it.” He said on a more serious note. Dipper closed his eyes tightly, would he really have to beg for this? And he found his answer rather quickly when Bill’s fingers left him feeling hollow.

“Nnnggh… Please… Don’t stop…” Dipper almost choked out.

“You want me that badly Pine Tree?” the nickname brought an ever deeper blush to Dipper’s face which was now spreading to his neck and chest.

“Y-yes please… I want you so badly…” begging as if his life depended on it he tried to lift his hips into the other for friction.

“Well if you insist, how could I say no?” Bill had a wicked grin on his face when he positioned himself to Dipper’s entrance. He could see panic flash across Dipper’s face for a quick moment. Bill lowered his face to Dipper’s neck again, biting down harshly he thrusted himself completely in in one go. Dipper threw his head back moaning out loudly in pleasure and pain.

“Aah… ah… B-Bill…” Bill came face to face with the boy and smiled sweetly at him, capturing his lips into a passionate kiss. Slowly starting to move in shallow movements, Dipper started moaning into the kiss. Bill pulled away and straightened himself a bit more. Gripping the boy’s hips harshly, his nail digging into the flesh, he sped up his movements. Pulling out more and trying to burry himself even deeper.

Dipper gasped out Bill’s name and moaned out in sinful moans. For the first time in his life, Bill deemed himself in heaven. Pulling out all the way, he slammed himself back into Dipper, hitting that one sweet spot making his body go rigid again.

“Ngh… Bill… Ah fuck… Please harder…” Dipper pleaded. Bill complied and thrusted harder into the moaning mess beneath him. Feeling he was getting closer to the edge he took Dipper’s weeping erection into his hand and started stroking him in time with his thrusts.

“Ah! Bill! D-don’t… I’m… I’m…” Bill lowered his head next to Dipper’s, breathing on his ear.

“Cum for me Dipper.” The voice in which the demon whispered was sinfully delicious, doing the trick for Dipper.

“Bill! Nnngghh…” Dipper came hard on Bill’s hand and his own chest, staining his robes. A few drops made its way onto the symbols on the robes and Bill could feel himself exploding into the younger beneath him.

“Ah fuck… Dipper…” Bill groaned into the others ear, drawing out a long moan from the boy. Dipper felt a hot fluid fill him up to the brim and his eyes rolled back into his head. Bill collapsed on the boy, not minding the mess beneath their chests.

For a few moments more they laid there, catching their breath. Bill was completely satisfied with himself, his Pine Tree was finally complete his.  
Dipper was coming down from his high, still not believing to what had just happened.

“You just had the best sex with a demon being worshipped by an entire cult. That’s what happened.” Bill stated bluntly pulling away from the boy. As soon as Bill left Dipper hollow he could feel the thick fluid run down his legs into the altar. Bill helped the boy stand up and put his robes in order again, covering the boy up again. He buttoned his jacket again and stroked Dipper’s hair gently. With a snap of his fingers he was dressed himself again.

Bill put a hand on Dipper’s cheek and one around his waist, pulling him close to him again. Leaning down his face he kissed the boy’s soft lips with a tender kiss.

“You better get used to this kid, you’re mine now.” Bill grinned again.

“I’m yours…” Dipper repeated hesitantly, but deep down, Dipper wouldn’t have wanted it any other way.


End file.
